


Kratos: God King of Themyscira

by ReaperofBalance



Category: DCU, God of War (Video Games), Marvel, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Kratos is a Good Parent (God of War), Multi, Protective Kratos (God of War)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: A Super fan of various items is given a chance at new life by the Almighty, and now he's in a world that is Marvel and DC combined into one and there are others like him out in the world. Not all of them are friendly, but hey, he's got an island of hot women ready to help and serve him so it's all good.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kratos: God King of Themyscira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto Ootsutsuki God of Speed and Elements Prince of Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863002) by [Shawn129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129). 



**Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of my part of the collab universe with Shawn129 and some others (I only know their discord handles not their writing ones).**

**Anyway, this fic is going alongside the others in the world though Shawn is the only one that’s posted as I post this.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this fic, so don’t bother suing.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, otherworldly, and/or Kratos’ pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

**CHAPTER 1: REBIRTH**

**_VOID_ **

A middle-aged man groaned as he sat up off the ground feeling like he had the world’s biggest hangover and wondered how that worked since he didn’t drink. Opening his eyes, he suddenly clutched them closed again as it was way too fucking bright for his aching head. Slowly, he opened his eyes to let small amounts of the brightness in before he fully opened them and saw that he was in a white void.

“Okaaaay…. Either I’m dead or in that Hacker loadout program from the Matrix.” The man stated as he looked around wondering if this was what purgatory was when God couldn’t decide if you went up or down immediately. Sure, he did some things he wasn’t proud of, but it wasn’t enough to send him into the pits was it?

Hearing some flapping, the man turned to see an angel coming down towards him, though it was only thanks to the angel looking like a normal person and having large dove like wings and not a host of other things they could look like that he identified it as an angel. Said angel landed before him with a smile, “Hello there.” The angel stated in a friendly tone.

“Hi. So, am I still being judged or is this something out of the fiction I’ve read where God has you do some other task instead of sending you to the afterlife?” The man asked since really, God could do whatever the fu-….. could do whatever He desired to do.

“You know you don’t need to censor yourself, He knows what you mean whether you commit to the curse or not.” The angel stated and the man nodded while giving a sheepish grin. “As to your question, it’s the latter.” The angel stated making the man blink.

“Wow, I’m not gonna do the cliché of asking why me and not someone else since frankly I get the feeling that it doesn’t matter either way and I’d still not get a straight answer until I finished whatever I was doing.” The man stated making the angel smirk a bit and seeing he was right. “So, what am I doing exactly?” The man asked again and the angel pulled out a tablet making the man blink. “Well, that’s another cliché gone I guess.” The man commented as the angel tapped on the tablet.

“Let’s see here… Ah! Here we are, case number 15,024,246,582,527,761,128,623,909,124,569. Listed as being an avid gamer, anime watcher, comic and movie follower, music lover, and weapons and combat interested party. Ah, and the avid admirer of women both real and fake.” The angel stated giving him a pointed look causing the man to shrug since he wasn’t going to try and justify it. “You’ve been listed as going to a realm that is a mixture of different comic universes, with their cinematic counterparts also being fused in, with more possibly showing up as time progresses for you. To outfit you for this place you may choose one character from Anime, one character from the DC comic Universe, and one character from the Marvel comic universe. To further make this more enjoyable for you, you may choose the background setting for the anime and will have free reign to do whatever it is you want so long as you keep the Earth from being destroyed. However, a warning has been listed that any of the more… severe offenses will be added to your record when you die and come to face judgement. Continue doing multiple offenses will result in immediate withdrawal from the world by you and anyone else there like you.” The angel listed off before looking at the man.

“So essentially, I can be a badass OP Hero and have an army of women if I want/am able and then do whatever I want so long as I don’t go all Darkseid, Thanos, or Joker on the world and none of the threats destroy or conquer Earth… Sweet.” The man stated with a grin causing the angel to snort in amusement before holding the tablet out.

“You’ll find them alphabetized and categorized, though be warned that the enemies of those you pick will be there and thus will be YOUR enemies. Also, any of them marked with a number means that someone else got the same task and picked said character for their own creation.” The angel stated making the man nod as he started with the anime characters stopping at ones he remembered the most and stopped at Naruto before seeing it had a one next to it already. Deciding to see what was picked, he saw an Otsutsuki Naruto that held the Jubi, seemed a bit redundant to him unless the guy just wanted even more massive chakra reserves, but to each their own.

Going through the options, he saw one that stuck out to him as he actually thought about this type before: Nine-Tailed Demon King Sorcerer and Saiyan Wraith Naruto.

Oh yeah, he could make that work especially since that gave him offense, defense, and healing capabilities as well as espionage and information gathering.

Scrolling through the Marvel characters, he smirked seeing Wolverine, who frankly was underrated and picked him before scrolling through the details. _“Hm, enemies means Viktor Creed will be there. Depending on how this is set up, I can save him if he’s my brother, but if not I’ll kill him.”_ The man thought reading it over since Wolverine’s powers and the metal fusion would help a lot, but he wasn’t going to just flat out kill Viktor if the man wasn’t the monster he was in the comics. Plus if Viktor was his brother, he didn’t like the idea of killing family if he could help it and definitely didn’t want to kill a kid.

Shaking those thoughts away, he confirmed Wolverine and that sent him to the DC catalogue and he knew exactly who to pick. Scrolling down, he found the man: Kratos from God of War. DC had done a small series to fill in gaps between the games thus he was part of their universes. Scanning through the details, he found this was one where Kratos knew who and what he was and was gifted by his relatives a few items as he set out on his own quest to see the world and killed monsters before eventually ascending. That seemed as a good starting point and picked it since he didn’t want to be the Ghost of Sparta entirely, while badass the thought of killing his wife and daughter and then having to wear their ashes for eternity was something that he didn’t want to have to live with. Doing and experiencing such a thing… it was no wonder Kratos tried to end his life a few times only to be denied that and it only added to his anger and rage issues.

Handing the tablet back to the angel, who nodded and processed the changes. “All right.” The angel stated before the tablet glowed forcing the man to shield his eyes before he opened them again. Only when he did, he blinked as he felt his body was different and looked down to see that he was wearing pants, boots, and some armor. “You are now Naruto Uzumaki, though your name will be changed to Kratos at your rebirth and there will be a set of events to cause you to gain the perks of your characters as time permits.” The angel stated making the new Kratos look at him.

“Wait… Rebirth?” Kratos asked before the angel waved and Kratos was consumed in white.

 ** _SPARTA_** : **_16 YEARS LATER: 1000 B.C._**

A man grunted as he was slammed on his back by a younger man that was rather muscular for his age. Said young man was bronze skinned, muscled, and wearing only a simple loincloth with a red tribal marking across his body and only had some fuzz on his head for hair. His eyes were heterochromia as his left eye was an intense sapphire and the right was a deep gold. The younger man then turned and caught a punch before head-butting the attacker and twisted his arm around before forcing him to his knees. Sensing an attack coming from behind, the young man rolled over the second forcing his elbow to dislocate as it was bent backwards making him shout before the younger man kicked him into the third attacker sending them both back.

The younger man then jumped over a kick and delivered his own spin kick to the attacker sending them tumbling away before he caught a fifth attacker by the throat and held him in the air before throwing him at the first two attackers, which sent them back to the ground. The young man then ducked another punch and delivered a hard uppercut to his attacker’s gut causing him to hunch over in pain before he was pushed over by the younger man. The younger man then caught another by the throat and lifted him off the ground before slamming him down into the ground out cold.

The young man then looked around with a frown seeing dozens of opponents on the ground in pain or incapacitated, “Is there no one else? Is there no one else?!?” The young man shouted before seeing everyone watching was backing away. The young man just snorted and looked up to a balcony seeing the king and queen there along with a couple of the higher ranked military men.

The young man just scoffed and walked away not caring for his opponents that were too weak to even hit him. Though, he didn’t expect them to be able to, but his pride as a Spartan didn’t like such weakness.

Up above, the king sighed seeing his stepson still so eager for combat, which was something he was proud of, but the rage and brutality he could unleash was beyond anything he had seen. “It seems young Kratos is every bit the Spartan we knew he would be.” A commander named Stelios stated with a smile.

“Indeed, he is very skilled and fights with a brutality that would make Lord Ares look on in pride.” Delios, another commander, stated knowing the young man was indeed every bit the powerful and brutal individual that Sparta could want to produce.

“Yes, I imagine it won’t be long before he is placed in our military.” Queen Callisto stated with a smile while giving a look towards her husband.

“Perhaps, perhaps not as Lord Zeus still has not given his blessing to send him out like that. Lord Ares and several others have, even the Oracles have, but Lord Zeus still hasn’t given the blessing.” King Drogo of Sparta stated and Callisto shrugged.

“My one time lover can say no all he wants, he has not done anything for my son nor can he stop him from traveling on his own should he wish it as his blood hungers for true combat and to release his pent up aggression. Your choice, my love, is to either let him do it for Sparta’s benefit or he will leave and make his own name for himself that way.” Callisto stated before kissing her husband and walking away.

“She’s not wrong, sire. The only reason you consented to the union was because Zeus said his progeny would help bring glory to Sparta and crush our enemies under his heel, then Zeus stops us from using the very progeny that he gave. Your son Viktoras looks up to his brother and respects him and uses him as a measuring stick to increase his own skill and strength even if he is still a young boy.” Delios stated knowing that his king had decided to place Sparta before his own love and desires as more enemies rose to face Sparta’s might every month.

“You’re making the assumption that Lord Zeus intended for the glory to come while I was still king, his son will grow and become stronger and will be unmatched save other demigods and as such would be able to replace me and do with Sparta what he wishes.” Drogo stated making the two frown.

“And add to Zeus’ own glory along with it.” Stelios stated making Drogo nod while sighing as the three of them all knew they could do nothing to change whatever the King of Olympus wanted.

**_WITH KRATOS_ **

Kratos sighed as he relaxed in the hot bath letting his muscles relax while he reflected on his “life” so far. The die hard canon followers of his original world would be throwing fits if they saw the Naruto he had picked. Not only were the Biju actually Demons, but Kushina herself was the Kyubi and a renowned Demon Sorceress and Minato was a descendant of the Four Tails, Son Goku, making him a hybrid that evolved and became a Saiyan, but when he made a contract with Shinigami he got some of the Shinigami’s power as a sign of his contract/servitude making him part Wraith. When he was conceived, he gained the powers of both his parents as Shinigami took a liking to him letting the Wraith powers pass on to him too while his mother was sealed inside him, which wasn’t bad as he got to train with her constantly in his mind and make his powers beyond what they were as the seal fed him her power. Of course, when he came of age, Naruto was happy to give it back via mating with her near-nonstop and claiming her for his own. Of course, having his mother’s power boosting his own and increasing his growth let him excel beyond any of the Biju and his duel magics and demonic power only further enhanced him. He beat the other Biju and the different fools who wanted to control him and even tamed Kaguya, but then Hagoromo had to get in the way and fight him. The old man lost, but being the sore loser he was he forced all the power he had to explode and consume Naruto.

Next thing he knew, he was being born as the son of Queen Callisto and God King Zeus… Or… At least that’s how his mind from Naruto saw things, but his own knew better, though each day it was fusing with his characters making him a hybrid of things. Being placed here was the second stage of his character progression, though he had none of his armaments that came with it yet and guessed that would come when combat was forced upon him or he forced it to happen. Already he was better than every other warrior in Sparta and several others throughout Greece. However, he wasn’t allowed out to serve in the military without Zeus’ approval as part of the bargain struck between royalty and god. Reason was that Zeus was hesitant was because he knew that _something_ was “wrong” with his son as his power, strength, speed, and just about everything was far greater than it should be and the fool couldn’t truly look in on him at times thanks to some of barrier seals. Add in the fact that he wanted the mark of honor placed on him added some confusion to the god. You’d think he’d be happy to praise his progeny as being so powerful, but Zeus being Zeus couldn’t help but think back to how he overthrew his own father and what that could mean for his own future. Not that Kratos cared for taking the throne… yet, but he definitely didn’t like the man as he was an asshole of the highest order.

Sure, in his very FIRST life he slept around and enjoyed time with different women, but he never cheated on anyone let alone someone he claimed to love and adore more than the cosmos, which were Zeus’ exact words to Hera. His feelings were only further enhanced from his memories as Naruto since any woman Naruto claimed as a mate was given special attention and treated with nothing but love and respect (even when they wanted a bit rough/brutal sex) and never disregarded their feelings on things, even when it came to claiming other women. Hell, his mother was his first lover and she all but ordered him to fuck and tame as many women as he could with each woman he did having given permission and joined in the fun at times with no animosity, and if there was any, he quickly stamped it out as he wasn’t having his women start fighting over who got to have his attention the most or anything. So, the fact that Zeus cheated on Hera countless times, basically didn’t care how she felt, sired numerous bastards, and constantly broke his promises to never do it again only made him VERY low in Kratos’ eyes.

Even as a Demon King, he kept his word always unless someone broke their side of the deal first. Then… Well… Then he was free to do whatever he wanted. Hence his bargain with an old monkey that royally pissed of an old moronic toad.

Anyway, getting back on track, as for the third part of his progression, it was already underway as a certain “Mutant God” had paid a visit to him and his younger brother Viktoras who, if he survived long enough, would become Sabertooth in future years when his X-Gene fully kicked in and emerged within him. He and his brother had the X-Gene forced on them and, after surviving a fever that nearly killed them, had healed and were adapting to the gene by healing rapidly and gaining a ferocity that was unmatched by any other Spartan.

Personally, he hoped his relationship with Viktor would be better than the one Wolverine had, and intended to ensure that happened, though to be fair Wolverine didn’t even fully know why he and Sabertooth hated each other just that they did. The fact that Wolverine broke his blood oath to Viktor that they’d always stay together in life didn’t help and Viktor “removing” anyone that made Wolverine “soft” DEFINITELY didn’t help, but at least Wolverine looked out for Viktor’s kids. He hoped it would be like one universe where they eventually rekindled their brotherhood by teaming up against Thanos as they were the only two people left to fight as the others were broken and exhausted. Just without the need for Thanos to be moments away from killing them all.

Anyway, back to the point, his healing factor from being a Demigod had spiked drastically from his powers activating and was starting to feel the tension and pain of his bone claws emerging while his senses were increasing nicely. It was the latter that let him know he wasn’t alone in the bath anymore and it was further confirmed as a strong feminine voice spoke.

“The great Kratos is worn out from a few dozen sparring partners? Mmm, dark times indeed for our home.” The voice stated making Kratos turn and smile seeing his lover Gorgo there in her gown smiling at him.

“Those men had nothing to tire me out with, I am merely tired of being confined here.” Kratos stated as Gorgo entered the waters and moved over to him before sitting on his lap not caring that her breasts were essentially on display from her gown becoming see through at getting wet.

“Hmm, then perhaps I shall be a greater challenge for you.” She stated with a sultry smirk as Kratos brought his hands around and cupped her toned tight ass.

“Perhaps you shall.” Kratos stated before kissing her, which she happily returned as their two tongues battled for dominance and she wrapped her arms around him as he adjusted his hands to grip her ass tight making her moan into his mouth. Gorgo had been his since he was 15 and he had beaten many a man that wished to take her from him since they had to defeat him to claim her and no one was capable of doing such a thing.

Feeling his lover begin to grind against him, Kratos smirked and pulled her gown over her ass to grip it directly and to angle her better to grind on him. He loved being Naruto, but with him not knowing what his fellow “normal” was calling himself, he decided to stick with Kratos, though he didn’t choose this appearance but wasn’t complaining since whisker marks and golden blond hair would have drawn more and more attention.

He already had to use seals on his home, which he received at 16 to let him have his own home and place to train, to hide his training in chakra and other powers. His Saiyan blood was progressing fine with him using restriction and gravity seals that made him struggle to move at certain points and let him work on building up his strength and power. He couldn’t unleash his demonic power yet as this body had no conditioning to withstand a large amount being let out even with his god blood. It was a shame his _mother_ couldn’t come with him to this world since she was bound to him through the seal, but apparently, from what he could gleam, the backlash had made the seal drain her entirely giving him all her power with the benefit of the seal being locked extra tight so only the smallest of trickles was flowing into his body. 5 years of a trickle was enough to let him loosen the seal more and more as he grew, but not enough to open the proverbial gates and let it all flow into him at once.

Same with his Wraith powers since too much and he’d attract Hades’ attention and while his uncle wasn’t a pain in the ass, Kratos knew from both Wolverine and the original Kratos’ memories that it could change easily. While he had ambitions to take over Olympus, for now, there had to be someone to replace the gods that died or there was chaos and destruction on the world so he had to be sure that there was someone ready to step in to replace the gods if/when he killed any hence why he planned to get allies, both that were lovers and that could be trusted to stand beside him and not try to usurp him later on.

Luckily, he had the favor of a few gods especially his older brother Ares since Ares was happy for such a brutal and competent warrior regardless of how it was possible. The other gods didn’t mind him since he had done nothing to earn their recognition or ire, well there was one but she was understandable.

**_####3##########LEMON START###############_ **

Kratos broke from his thoughts and reminiscing as Gorgo freed his erection and knew it was time to satisfy his beloved once again and continue to stimulate her with his love and power. Yeah, in addition to love making, Kratos used sex to give small doses of his demonic power and his god powers to Gorgo to make her stronger, faster, and better all around.

Lifting herself slightly to angle better, Gorgo planted her feet to the side of his legs and grabbed his dick before lining it up with her snatch and eased him in making her moan in pleasure as she felt him fill her again. She then gasped as he tore her gown off exposing her plump and round breasts, a side effect of their mating and her taking in his power which both enjoyed, before he latched on her nipple and began sucking on it aggressively as his hands kneaded her ass. “Oh yes!” Gorgo moaned as her body coursed with pleasure.

Kratos smirked and continued bouncing her while thrusting into her while switching between her hardened nipples as she held onto him and worked her vaginal muscles on his dick. Gorgo then gasped as he stood while holding her ass letting her wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the bed bouncing her on his dick the entire way while she licked and sucked on his neck and collarbone.

Gorgo looked up at Kratos with love, adoration, and lust as he laid her on the bed and saw the same love and lust in his eyes causing her to smile as she cupped his face, “Claim me.” Gorgo stated making Kratos raise an eyebrow, “Claim me fully, like you told me you did in your past life. I want to be by your side for eternity, I will love you and no other and I will ensure any other woman that tries to lay with you is worthy of doing so.” Gorgo stated as he had told her of his life as Naruto Uzumaki and how he claimed women and marked them as his whether to be servants or to be his mates. The servants were his agents in the world and he would release them from his service if they found someone to love or simply wished, though most of the time they picked another woman and continued serving Naruto.

Gorgo had every intention of being his first mate of this life and ensuring the other women he claimed knew who was top of the food chain.

“Are you sure?” Kratos asked breaking Gorgo from her thoughts. “If I do this, you will be mine and only mine, you will live far longer than anyone else unless they swear loyalty to me. Even our future children may not live as we do and you will have to see them die while we keep living. There’s also the fact I will likely find other women.” Kratos stated as he wanted her to be absolutely sure since he had no guarantee that his powers could pass onto his children and even then it was hit or miss on to what extent they would get them.

Gorgo merely smiled and kissed his lips lovingly, “I am sure, even if I have to endure the heartache of my children passing, I know it will pale in comparison to the joy and happiness you will bring me and that I receive from raising them and loving them. I am _yours_ Kratos, my mind, body, heart, and soul are yours forever and I want you to take me. As for the other women, I will need their help to exhaust _you_ for once, my love.” Gorgo stated with a tone full of love, passion, and most importantly honesty, she truly did want this and would endure the hardships involved. Naturally, this caused Kratos to smile before he kissed her and resumed fucking her causing her to moan in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him while locking her legs to ensure he emptied himself into her.

Gorgo then gasped and moaned into his ear as he began sucking hard on her neck while she shivered feeling his teeth raking across her skin as his dick hit against her womb over and over again. Gorgo raked her nails across his back as she felt him start to grind against a particular spot that made her body light up in pleasure and she had to focus to keep her legs closed around him as he kept thrusting into her, intent on making her cum over and over again as he showered her in love, affection, and pleasure.

However, all good things have to come to an end eventually and after a while, Kratos began thrusting faster and faster while Gorgo watched in fascination as his eyes changed color with the blue turning a blood red and the gold turned an intense teal color as his fangs lengthened. Just as his orgasm hit and began flooding her womb, Kratos leaned in and bit her neck while channeling his power before clamping a hand over her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy as his power enhanced her orgasm to new heights as he kept thrusting into her stuffing the cum into her waiting womb. Once his power fully seeped into her through their connection, Kratos looked at his love to see her passed out with her tongue now hanging out of her mouth. He also smiled seeing a nine-tailed fox on her stomach with four tails wrapping around her breasts.

Kratos merely smiled and kissed her forehead as he withdrew from her womanhood causing her to moan out. “I see you’re still an animal.” Another woman’s voice stated as Kratos looked over his shoulder with a smirk to see the goddess Hera there in her own toga type gown and crown on her head with her arms crossed.

Kratos merely smirked before he stood and walked up to her as she had a neutral expression before he gripped the back of her head tightly making her gasp. “I am an animal, but that’s exactly what you like. Strip and kneel before me.” Kratos ordered making her bite her lip before she reached up and undid the knot at the back letting her gown fall and showing her perfectly sculpted body with her breasts that were easily twice Gorgo’s size and her plump ass that jiggled and swayed every time she walked. Hera then kneeled before him while still looking at his face, “Service me, service your stepson that you desire more than your own husband. Service the man that you break your own marriage vows to have please you.” Kratos stated as Hera’s eyes went to his dick and she hesitated a moment before she leaned in and began licking his dick and servicing him with her mouth.

Kratos sighed in pleasure as the Goddess Queen of Marriage served him with her mouth. He had been fucking Hera since before Gorgo, in fact Gorgo had walked in on him dominating the Goddess and then wanted him afterwards, and the woman had done it reluctantly and felt quilt afterwards, but she still came back. Hera had come to him because he had fucked one of her oracles after the woman had touched him and accidentally took in some of his power sending her into a sexual frenzy. Kratos took responsibility for it and when Hera confronted him, which included her ranting at him for being a bastard proof of her husband’s unfaithfulness, he had her pinned to a wall and told her he knew she was watching the whole thing and he smelled her arousal. He then went on to tell her that if she wanted, he’d gladly take care of her and give her affection and love since Zeus obviously didn’t love her, he just wanted to claim and brag that he had Hera. That she was just a trophy for Zeus was something that Kratos felt was an insult to her and every other woman worth respecting, that even if she was the Goddess of Marriages, she was not in one worth respecting and cherishing.

She broke down against his words when he pointed out the numerous woman he had cheated on her with. _How many women has he betrayed you by laying with only to have once? How many times have you had to console yourself and wonder if perhaps your beauty that rivals Aphrodite was failing you because he let his eyes look elsewhere? How many times has he promised you that he’d never do it again? How many times has he done this to your heart and made you feel like it was your fault, that YOU were the one that needed forgiveness, that YOU were the one who had crossed him in some way? How many children has he sired with mortal women behind your back but won’t give you another child no matter how much you try to convince him? How many times when you fucked did he focus on his own pleasure and neglect yours? He doesn’t deserve you and he certainly doesn’t deserve your love and loyalty. Even if it is just once, don’t you want some form of revenge on HIM for a change instead of his children? Why not get some form of payback and get your own needs handled for once?_

Hera had cried her eyes out before Kratos had wiped her tears away and kissed her, it wasn’t aggressive or simple, but it was full of passion and desire and Hera could only moan before Kratos had her naked and spent over an hour pleasuring her before he even stuck his dick inside. Afterward, Hera had left, after Kratos gave her one more kiss and a grope on her ass and then a month later she returned wanting to forget everything again and feel more affection. Then she came again, and again, and again until it became a monthly thing for her to come to him and he would make love to her and give her a wild night of passion and sex… then it became twice a month, and then multiple times a month at random. Hera began to love him more than Zeus, which wasn’t hard since she hadn’t truly loved him in a long time and just hadn’t realized it, and began treating Kratos as her lord and king, hence her enjoying him ordering her to kneel.

She still liked to play the hesitant goddess that wasn’t fully into cucking her husband, but she couldn’t resist the attraction and pull she felt towards him and readily did any sexual act he desired with her. The other women were, well, a hard time for her to adjust to since she was a possessive woman, but the fact he always ensured she got as much affection and attention as any other woman he was with moved her in a way she hadn’t felt before. The fact that he was upfront with her and any woman he was with about who else was in his bed (she made him swear never to mention to anyone that she was sleeping with him) made it more endearing. She saw the similarities between him and Zeus as nether could fully be satisfied with one woman, but Kratos was honest about it and let each woman he was with have an out if they couldn’t handle it. While Gorgo was his main lover, several other women of Sparta, mostly widows or women that were severely neglected by their husbands, had been in his bed but none had taken to him like Gorgo did as she flat out swore upon Aphrodite that she would never willingly love another, and Hera’s daughter took such an oath to heart and stopped any supposed plans she may have had for Gorgo’s future.

Anyway, while part of her was still upset about her doing this, it had become such a small part that was dwarfed by the rest of her. One star amongst the trillions of others, one could say. She could never go back to not having Kratos there to care for her and handle her needs as she was truly addicted to him and loved him. He ruled her and her body with authority and passion that Zeus had NEVER come close to doing. As Kratos so eloquently put it once: she may be Zeus’ wife, but her body belonged to him!

At the here and now, she was eagerly bobbing her head on his manhood while her hands gently cupped and massages his balls. The whole time, she looked up at him with love as he undid her hair and tossed her crown to the floor like it was worthless, which to her it was as she’d gladly forsake being queen of Olympus if it meant she could be with Kratos.

“Mmmmm, having fun I see.” A third voice stated as Kratos turned to see his mother Callisto there naked and smiling at him as her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders. Her body was between Gorgo and Hera’s, but it was still no less attractive and sexually appealing.

Callisto then walked across the room to him, as Hera continued bobbing her head on his dick, before she hungrily kissed him as his arm snaked around her and gripped her ass. Callisto was… unique in her acquisition as ancient Greece let males as young as 13 join in various acts and occurrences and festivals. Callisto had been the one to take his virginity while claiming that she was his to use whenever he wished as he was her lord and master and she was his devoted servant and warrior.

Kratos wasn’t ignorant though, he knew her story and how she was given a curse of sorts that would always make her serve the man she knew that was the strongest and most powerful and she could feel his suppressed power. So while she was married to Drogo, and even loved him from what he could sense from Naruto’s sensor abilities, she was Kratos’ to fuck and enjoy any time he wanted and she loved it just as much. Drogo didn’t know this, or didn’t care, though Callisto didn’t care if he did know as she knew he could do nothing to them.

Kill her? She was a feared warrior and her loving son and lord would help her.

Kill Kratos? Better chance of taking over Greece without anyone dying.

Banish them? Her lord wanted out of Sparta to see the world and fight.

No matter what, she and her lord would win in the end and that was all that mattered to Callisto: That her lord and lover was happy and loved with her there to serve him in any matter he needed.

Regardless, Kratos had three devoted women to handle his needs with Hera being the best… equipped to help him when he needed relief. However, that was bound to change, which Kratos assumed was why Hera had been more needy and willing to do anything in bed as she feared more women devoted to him meant she could be replaced and forgotten…again. Kratos assured her that wouldn’t happen and had given her a day long slow, sensual, and passionate love making session when he made his plans to leave Sparta known to her.

He didn’t tell Hera he loved her, not because he wasn’t sure if he did, but because he knew she couldn’t handle hearing that right now. Yes she loved him, yes she wanted him for eternity, but hearing him admit his love and desire for her would fully cement that this was real and she’d essentially broken her marriage to Zeus, which would tear her up inside and Kratos wanted to wait til he had the time to fully comfort and love her where she could accept that her marriage was truly dead and she was happy it was.

So for now, he was just her lover, comforter, and stress relief with the only person that knew outside of Callisto and Gorgo being Aphrodite as she could feel her mother’s love transferring to Kratos. When she had confronted the him on it, he had turned the tables by giving her his full experience with love and desire and it made Aphrodite needy and thus she joined as an occasional lover with nothing serious so far…. Though occasionally was becoming more and more often as of late.

Kratos then grunted and filled Hera’s waiting mouth and throat causing her to moan in pleasure and lust as she swallowed his seed to her waiting belly before cleaning his dick with her tongue and ensuring none of his cum was left behind. Kratos then lifted Hera up to her feet and then bent her over the bed before brushing his dick along her wet folds and penetrating her making her moan in pleasure as he caressed her ass. While he did that, he pulled Callisto to him and began fingering her as they kissed passionately with each other having done this a lot.

Yeah, it was good to be him.

**_#########DAYS LATER: LEMON OVER##########_ **

Kratos was packing his things, or at least making it seem like it since once he was out of sight he could put everything in a seal, and wearing some simple armor and padding with a Xiphos, spear, and a shield. Reason he was leaving? Zeus had apparently declared that Kratos was not to join the military until his 25th birthday and even then he wasn’t to be sent out without Zeus’ expressed permission. Yeah… Screw that. So Kratos was packing up to leave with Gorgo joining him, though Callisto couldn’t due to her being the Queen even if she REALLY wanted to go with him.

Kratos paused as he saw his younger brother Viktoras, age 13, there looking down in disappointment. “You were hoping I’d train you and that we’d serve side by side in the military, correct?” Kratos asked as he finished putting things in his traveling sack.

“I had hoped to become your equal brother. You’re what a true Spartan looks like. The others, they show their capabilities but they don’t embody what a Spartan is, like you do. I wanted to watch and learn from you to show I was worthy of being your brother and a Prince of Sparta.” Viktoras stated and Kratos sighed.

“Brother come here, I’m going to impart some wisdom on you that I learned long ago.” Kratos stated as his brother came up only for Kratos to smack him upside the head.

“Ow! What was that for?!?” Viktoras stated only to duck as Kratos tried to do it again.

“See? You learned from one encounter to prevent the same outcome. Do not be like me, brother, be yourself and be the best version of yourself. Learning from others is well and good, but being like others means you are susceptible to the same mistakes they made.” Kratos stated as he knelt slightly to be eye level with his brother. “The blood of a warrior pumps through your veins, but a warrior is not all you must be in life. I am not saying you should be like the bureaucrats who would damn Sparta over a tradition that is not as important as keeping Sparta alive and strong. When the time comes to love your woman, to raise your children, to be a King, you can’t be a warrior only, you will need to be a man and lover, a father, and a man who knows how to protect and lead his people. As for being like me, there is no one that can be like me, little brother, but you can be the best as yourself, be the greatest King of Sparta there ever was without the need for the blood of a god or a demigod of a brother or soldier to bring glory for you. I may be a son of Sparta, and the son of a god, but I am not the crown prince, you must be strong and prove to yourself that you are worthy to take the throne when the time comes without my aid. If I stayed and guided you, people wouldn’t respect you as they would believe that you are merely a puppet king doing whatever I tell you or a weakling who needed the help of his older demigod brother to handle his problems.” Kratos stated before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “Trust me, Viktoras, the life I will live may seem glorious for a Spartan, but it is not a life that all Spartans would walk if given the choice especially with the enemies my father has aiming for me. Do not become what others want you to be, be who you are and ensure that it is someone worth recognizing as a great man and warrior worthy of respect.” Kratos stated before palming his head and bringing their foreheads together. “If you ever truly need me, I will come, just as I always will.” Kratos stated before he stood and grabbed his bag and weapons and walked away leaving Viktoras there to think on what his brother had told him.

As he left, Kratos hoped that Viktoras would be better than 90% of the other versions of Sabertooth that existed. Being from Sparta would help and Kratos being the older brother would also help, but there was no telling what would happen when Kratos wasn’t around and Kratos couldn’t watch over him all the time. He hoped that in the future Viktoras would be a right hand man for him while here since Kratos couldn’t take on the multiverse by himself and would need help keeping track of things in the world as time went on. He’d have to wait and see for now.

As he reached the gates, he saw Gorgo there in her own armor which was sexy yet functional as the torso seemed to be a tank top style overbust that would protect her torso while showing off her cleavage. The bracers hooked around her palms before going up her forearm halfway. Two pauldrons that were simpler padding to give protection and easier movement, leg guards that hooked to her calves, and a small battle skirt that was just long enough to cover her assets. Of course, Kratos knew she had some panties that he had created with his magic to ensure only he saw what she had under that skirt fully. At her waist were a pair of Xiphoses as well as a belt of knives to throw.

All in all, his Spartan beauty was armed and looking dangerous and sexy.

Nodding to her, Kratos and Gorgo left Sparta for the first time and not sure where they’d go exactly or for how long, but Kratos needed space to train and improve and fight stronger opponents.

However, once they were out of sight of Sparta, Kratos stopped as some dark clouds formed and a man with fire for hair wearing black plate armor appeared before him, “Hello brother.” Kratos stated seeing Ares as Gorgo gave a bow of respect.

“Hello Kratos.” Ares stated with a smile on his face.

“What do you want?” Kratos stated while pushing down the rage he felt at the man since this Ares wasn’t the same as the one Kratos had brutally killed originally.

Ares merely chuckled, “Straight to the point, good. Those weapons of yours aren’t worthy of a warrior of your caliber, so I brought an upgrade.” Ares stated as a few of his furies came carrying a pair of blades and a bracer that Kratos knew from his outside life. “The Blades of Chaos and shield worthy of a great warrior.” Ares stated knowing Kratos was going to be a warrior that everyone feared and respected, so why not help that along especially since his brother could help him in the future?

Kratos grabbed the blades as the chains wrapped around his arms, though they didn’t burn themselves to him, while he removed his left bracer before placing the new one on and flexed seeing the shield come out before folding itself up again. He also idly noted that Ares gave him the original blades, meaning he may have to look to being friendly with an Asgardian to get to the Dwarven Smiths, meet the Dwarven Smiths directly somehow, or become friendlier with Hephaestus to get them upgraded to their best strength and quality, not to mention being able to take in some of his powers.

“Thank you, brother.” Kratos stated as he twirled his blades a few times as they ignited with fire, which impressed Ares as he seemed to be familiar with the weapons.

“Don’t disappoint Kratos, I look forward to seeing what you will do and the warrior you will become.” Ares stated before vanishing from sight.

Kratos attached the blades to his back before smiling at Gorgo and walking off with her, intent on making his name known and grow his strength.

**_2010 AD_ **

Kratos, now a full grown man, stood on the shore of an island in padded pants with bits of armor on them, bare chested except for a pair of straps across his chest. He still had the bracer from Ares on his left arm while the wright had a full bracer that went up to his elbow, his right shoulder had a pauldron of a kitsune head on it, and on his lower back were his Blades of Chaos which had glowing red veins through them and were noticeably sharper. Also on his back was a broad axe with a snowflake pattern engraved on the head of it while the pommel cover was a golden kitsune head with blazing red eyes. Said axe was a weapon he had commissioned from a friend he made a few decades ago.

Kratos’ body had only filled out more with muscle and height with him standing over 6 feet and was a solid wall of muscle. His head was still shaven down and his face had a trimmed goatee and he had a black X tattoo on his left shoulder and a crimson nine tailed fox around his right arm.

Currently, he was standing on the shores of his island kingdom/domain of Themyscira that he had created a couple decades after he had left Sparta. Reason was that he was friends/lovers with the queen and head warriors of the Amazons and then proceeded to butcher his half brother Heracles’ band of marauders before beating said man to an inch of his life. Only reason he didn’t kill the bastard was because Zeus intervened, but Zeus was only able to spare Heracles, if just barely, since a good portion of the other gods were on Kratos’ side of things and as such was forced to allow a law. Said law stated that no one that the Amazons didn’t invite, god or otherwise, could enter their lands and if someone did (and it wasn’t an accident) then they were at the Amazon’s and Kratos’ mercy and the gods couldn’t do anything to interfere. Naturally, Kratos was allowed to see them any time he liked.

Over the next few centuries, Kratos became known as the wrath of Olympus as he did service after service for the gods, though he always wanted something in return for his service. No one in or of Greece didn’t know his name and either tried to recruit him to their army, ask him to perform a service to help them, or kill him to make a name for themselves. Each that did the latter were sent back to their city in pieces with Kratos being a literal army killer in some cases as he fought everyone and anyone, if a war broke out between two of the city states, he crushed both armies to make them back off, which made the people caught in the crossfire love and worship him. Said worship made his god powers grow even when he eventually became a god when he had to replace Ares.

Ares didn’t fall by Kratos’ hand, but by Zeus stupidity and Ares’ arrogance. An Asgardian had come to Earth and fought some enemies before Zeus noticed his presence and in his paranoia thought it was the probing attack for an invasion and sent Ares to fight him. Ares did and refused to retreat when it was clear he was losing and it cost him his life.

However, based on the laws of earth, there had to be a replacement for the god and Kratos was the only one available who could take the role. Of course, that led to Kratos fighting the Asgardian because he was furious at the death of his brother and for forcing his hand in becoming a god before he was ready to ascend.

The fight had been… biblical. They had torn up the landscape and created what was now called the Grand Canyon with both laying on the ground panting and both healing the injuries the other gave them. Kratos still felt he won, but didn’t want to push the issue with his opponent since the damage they had caused was bad enough without doing even more. Personally, he felt the fight was equal terms because the Asgardian, named Thor, had enemies of his skill level to fight while Kratos was kind of stuck on Earth for a long time and thus only had Humans, monsters, and the occasional demigod, though there was one exception to that where Kratos unleashed his rage and fury on some enemies that actually provided a challenge. Plus, Kratos didn’t unleash his demonic powers since Zeus was watching the area and he didn’t need the bigger headache at the time especially since Zeus could have tried to make someone else the God of War, heaven help them all if Heracles had been chosen as the God of War instead. The fool didn’t know when to stop war and let peace have time to be done and would have ensured that he “enjoyed the spoils” of ever war he created.

Anyway, afterwards, Thor left with Kratos warning him that if he ever came back, Zeus would most likely have all of Olympus crash down on him. Kratos could and would do nothing about it as it wasn’t his problem and there were too many gods that were loyal to Zeus for anything to be done, though Kratos personally didn’t care what the man tried to do in terms of his supposed failure in beating Thor or the anger at Thor killing Ares.

Kratos then upped his training with more restriction, weight, and gravity seals as well as making modified clones that were VERY solid and durable and began training against them as well as upping the training of his lovers and the warriors that had sworn themselves to his service.

Then one day a nearly a thousand years later, from what he heard through the cosmos thanks to his brother Hercules, Thor vanished and his people were furious. Hercules was an early born son of Zeus’ and was everything Heracles wasn’t and eventually grew fed up with how Olympus was doing things and left at the invitation of a planet called New Genesis. Hercules still looked in on Earth from time to time and started to visit Kratos and the two grew a friendship. Anyway, apparently Thor’s disappearance had nearly set Odin off on the warpath because his eldest was missing in action beyond his seer, named Heimdall’s, sight. Kratos assured Hercules that it wasn’t done by Olympus, which was backed up by the goddesses that Kratos was with, since Olympians outside of Kratos, Hermes, and Hecate had no way of getting off world. Kratos didn’t care about Thor and even then didn’t know many planets to go to that he could encounter Thor on, Hermes was no match as a fighter, and Hecate didn’t care either.

Even if Olympus wanted, they’d need Kratos to fight him by that point and he refused to have anything to do with Olympus’ wars unless someone he cared about was in danger. Of course, if Zeus deliberately did that, Kratos would literally declare war on Olympus and had the muscle to back it up with him having all the creatures and warriors that were loyal to the God of War and he had the Amazons on his side, all of which he had been feeding on his power and essence for years to make them stronger, faster, more agile, and all of that to the point some people would assume they were an army of demigods. The fact he drilled teamwork into them as much as solo work meant that as a unit it was VERY hard to defeat them.

One would have better luck charging headlong into a group of trained Spartans, which the Persians could attest was NOT a good idea.

Anyway, when he wasn’t training his body and powers, he was handling the major disputes on Earth. Ending wars, putting down regimes, removing dictators, and so and so forth. World War 2 had been a shit show when a new group called Hydra rose up among the Nazis and destroyed a Scandinavian village that still paid homage to Asgard. The reason for the attack was they took an item that is NOT meant for mortal hands: the Tesseract. Hydra used it to create advanced weaponry to dominate the world, only Kratos had put a stop to that with the help of a few Americans and his brother Viktoras, or Viktor as he was called now. Unfortunately, Kratos wasn’t able to get the Tesseract as not only had Heracles shown up and tried to fight him again, which he lost with Kratos throwing his half-brother all the way back to Olympus, but it had reacted violently to Red Skull, the leader of Hydra, and opened a gateway that sent him Olympus knows where while Tesseract fell into its own portal as Red Skull dropped it.

Kratos didn’t even know if the blasted thing was still on Earth or not.

However, it wasn’t all bad as Kratos had managed to have the Tesseract in his possession long enough to siphon some power from it via seals and his magic and as a result he could open portals now to other places. It wasn’t fully useful as he had to know where he was going for it to work easily otherwise he was bouncing from place to place while learning the world’s signature so he could go back to it later with Hercules helping him map out the places he had been so he could return there if he wanted, which he did for some places as it was a good place to train. Regardless, it was a useful and helpful ability so he wasn’t going to turn down a new talent that he could combine with other abilities later.

As for Viktor, he had grown to be a great king for Sparta, hailed as the greatest there ever was. He ruled with a firm but fair hand and held the throne for 100 years before stepping down for his children to rule and began traveling the world and having the occasional spar with Kratos, who had told him of the power they both had and that he needed to meditate to keep the animalistic rage at bay since there was a time and place for unleashing rage and you didn’t want bystanders getting caught in the crossfire. Viktor understood and began working on his self restraint while his wife Atalanta, an Amazon who had traveled with Kratos at one point, was always there to help him vent his frustration.

Kratos has helped them with his powers and magic to essentially bind Atalanta to Viktor so the years wouldn’t be able to tear them apart. Essentially he copied Viktor’s healing powers over onto Atalanta as well as giving them a bond similar to his own mate mark.

Callisto was also brought back into Kratos’ arms as he returned to claim her after Drogo died and undid the aging she had undergone and took her as his lover permanently. Viktor didn’t care as he knew how their mother was and his father was more focused on building Sparta to new heights that he only paid her serious attention at one point just to get an heir.

Of course, like all brothers, Viktor and Kratos butted heads especially at times when Viktor was king of another area and wanted his brother’s help in a coming war. Kratos said no at times and told him it would be between his forces and his enemies as Kratos couldn’t show favor to one over the other in some instances and in others Viktor had already received his help and he couldn’t keep favoring Viktor all the time. However, it wasn’t anything bond breaking and the two were still close.

Of course Zeus was throwing tantrums about Humans being in the world that were immortal and Kratos showing them favor, but Kratos threw it back in his face over the fact he’d take his _favored_ sons to Olympus to spare them death and was constantly trying to help them regardless of his duties. The fact that he didn’t stop Heracles from trying to rape and enslave the Amazons was proof of his hypocrisy and then all the favors he did for Perseus while other heroes were left to rot with nothing but a stick and a rock was even further proof. Zeus had NO standing to be judgmental of anything Kratos did for his brother, his loves, or those who swore themselves to his service and even said as much to the supposed king of the gods.

_If any of your bastards were worth a damn then I would help them old man, but they’re not. They’re arrogant, hate filled, prideful fools who deserve to be in the lowest pit of the Underworld with their ancestors! If you push me, Zeus, I will do such a thing and ensure they suffer for eternity in the blackest pits!_

That had been Kratos’ declaration to Zeus when he demanded Kratos help his other brothers and when Zeus commented on Kratos being his son, Kratos had laughed at him. _YOUR son? No. A son is made from an act of love while your children are all products from acts of lust and greed on your part. I am just a business transaction Drogo made to get glory for himself and Sparta in order to satisfy your lust. I am, nor will I ever acknowledge, that I am your son! None of my acts bring you glory or honor because I refuse to give you any of it because you are unworthy of it. The same goes for all of my devoted followers, they will never pray to you nor any god that follows your way of doing things, I may be the God of War, but I can offer my people so much more if they wish it and don’t horde all the blessings for my army of bastards!_

Zeus had tried to strike him after that only for Kratos to sidestep and backhand him before planting both blades next to his head and his boot on his throat. _You’re pathetic, old man. You and all these other Olympians have grown fat and weak over your supposed supremacy with no one to challenge you. You don’t train, you don’t enhance your powers, you don’t even try to become greater, you’ve grown content and stupid. You’ll never be a match for me, because you’re a spineless coward that sends others to fight for him._

That was the last time Kratos spoke to his sperm donor and the last time he was on Olympus, though the goddesses he slept with knew the remark wasn’t aimed at them directly since Zeus in his arrogant blindness still didn’t know his wife was cheating on him for years. He went to the Amazons and they gladly agreed to become his personal/royal guard and soldiers with Themyscira being his domain of a paradise.

However, it wasn’t the Themyscira of the comics or myths, no this one was a custom one that Kratos created. He had based it off Seireitei from Bleach with the “Castle” in the center with divisions separated by walls in a ring pattern. Forests and the beaches were on the outskirts. The center was where he lived with his mates and royal guard. The next ring were for family members such as any children or grandchildren Kratos had as well as siblings of the women he loved and claimed as his own. The final ring was for the various people who swore fealty to Kratos, the workers, farmers, and his growing collection of experts and aids. Essentially, he had various scholars, experts, and researchers here to help him in various advances and keep his more… primitive members up to date on latest items along with their friends and family who went out to the world to learn of the different advances. Of course, he also had an army within his walls that weren’t his royal guard as he made sure every person on Themyscira knew how to fight even if they weren’t a fighter at heart since he wanted everyone to defend their home when/if it was called for.

Magic, seals, and godlike powers handled keeping the island hidden and nearly unassailable. I say nearly because there were gods and other powerful entities that could breach his far outer defenses to get at Themyscira, but there would be a literal army of trained and empowered individuals for whoever tried along with more seals and magics. And they wouldn’t be armed with just spears, swords, shields, and arrows, no, they’d have various weapons from all over the time of Earth all of which Kratos empowered and improved with seals and his magic.

Naturally, Hippolyta became one of his mates and the other amazons all gladly joined in the fun especially when the different sexual festivals came around. Same could be said for Hippolyta’s daughter Diana, who Hippolyta had sculpted from clay and the goddesses of Olympus gave life to as a reward for her devotion to the gods, this was before they swore fealty to Kratos of course. She was a work of art, literally, and had many blessings upon her, though according to her the only blessing she cared about was getting to serve her lord and master and bear his children. It was the same for for Diana’s sister Donna, who Aphrodite created and gave to Hippolyta to raise as her own along with Kratos, though the girl still joined in fucking Kratos when she was old enough.

Of course, Kratos didn’t keep the Amazons confined to Themyscira as he let them out in small groups to explore while taking his mates out with him at times to see the world and add to their knowledge base. Although, the latter became easier later on thanks to Athena helping in that regard. When the U.S. started gaining momentum, Kratos had a small contingent of his Amazons build a company and started growing it till it was a recognized business name in modern day while Kratos traded out the different Amazons as time went on by sending new batches to learn from the old ones and then the old ones would return to the island to reconnect with their sisters and keep up with their training for new weaponry. Nowadays, the company was simply called Kyubi Incorporated.

As such, Kratos had a power base in a city that became called Central City and his various business ventures and projects gave him contacts, sources, and spies in nearly every country. This was only furthered by Viktor creating his own security company called Spartan Elite. He had various men and women trained in various forms of combat, defense, and protection to be bodyguards, security forces, and personal security. All of whom were trained to basically… ditch their assigned target if Viktor gave the word as they were all loyal and dedicated to him and his cause of helping his brother. Viktor even found a couple more mates since their time in Greece with Atalanta being his Alpha woman and keeping the others in line.

As for children, since there was no way he could essentially be screwing an island full of women and NOT have any kids, they were all raised until age 18 and then the males were allowed out into the world to find glory, love, combat, or whatever they wished to find and could stay in Sparta as it still had sworn fealty to him and Viktor, though no one outside of Greece knew that and everyone that also knew to keep it quiet. Meanwhile the women were given the same option and could come back to stay among the amazons if they so desired, of course any and all spouses they gained were screened thoroughly by Kratos. The children that were about to die but weren’t ready were taken by Kratos and put in the second ring of Themyscira and could leave in peace and live with their siblings and families without worry. If they wished to go out and see the world again, then they could and would be welcomed back home. Of course, there were a few who wished to leave the world of the living permanently and Kratos let them and ensured the ferryman knew to transport them to their place in the afterlife.

Of course, they were all trained to fight as it was hit or miss on if they would develop any powers or abilities from him, though most just gained increased strength, speed, agility, and stamina to their bodies but no mutant, demon, or godlike powers. Kratos didn’t care though and didn’t love or favor any of his children differently. He treated the girls the same as the boys and never forced his views or opinions on them. Even if they weren’t a warrior at heart, Kratos wanted them able to defend themselves no matter the situation and with several monsters across the world wanting to take the blood of anyone connected to him and Heracles still being an asshole that he couldn’t remove yet, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Said asshole of a demigod for a half-brother was now on Olympus and living as a crown prince to the displeasure of everyone but Zeus. However, what that meant was Kratos couldn’t fully kill Heracles except by going to Olympus and killing the bastard because at any point he was going to die, he’d just vanish back to the mountain and heal and start the process all over again. It just further showed what a coward and leech Heracles was and that Spartans DEFINITELY weren’t descended from him like other legends claimed.

At the here and now, Kratos was enjoying the ocean air and view because he was needed in the outside world. Two of his lovers that were running his company currently had contacted him that the process he wanted done was ready to be tested and thus he needed to be there and it was fortunate because Viktor had sent him a message that some old annoyances were stirring up again around the city and wanted to know how to proceed. He was taking Diana and her lover/handmaiden Aresia since they had been the longest without seeing the outside world.

The news he was hearing from the outside world wasn’t exactly confidence inspiring: New York had had a large explosion from Star Labs’ Particle Accelerator imploding on itself by “accident” as it was claimed, Gotham was getting further and further into the shit that there was talk of the Government just washing their hands of the city and making it a lawless location in the country, Smallville Kansas was almost back to normal after a massive meteor shower, and several other cities were slowly getting taken by corruption and misery.

All in all, it was a massive shit show happening and Kratos felt it was only going to get even worse if people didn’t start to step up more. Luckily, he had an army and a half at least to help make things better, he just needed the right areas to execute his plans and then hope no one got in his way.

It was time to remind the world at large about the God of War and that not every god ignored what was happening to people.

**DONE.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my contribution to the collab world, it was a pain in the ass to write (though it was due to one of the contributors than the actual writing).**

**Anyway, you’ll see some of the past experiences and the like in later chapters as well as who is in the harem (it’s locked so don’t request anyone).**

**That should be it, so I’ll see you all later!**

**KRATOS**

****

**VIKTOR**

****

**CALLISTO**

****

**GORGO**

****

**HERA**

****


End file.
